Ángel bañado en pecado
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Un sólo evento puede cambiar el curso de toda una vida, y cuando dicho evento tiene un origen divino, más de una vida puede ser afectada. El destino es cruel y juega con nosotros como si fuesemos meras piezas de ajedrez; y eso es algo que Zero Kiryuu tiene muy claro, pero las cosas han cambiado y ahora el destino va a tener que jugar con sus reglas, o se atendrá a las conseqüencias
1. Giros del destino

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**1.- Giros del destino.**

Rojo.

Eso era todo lo que su mente registraba.

El profundo color rojo de la sangre sobre la que los cadáveres de sus padres habían sido descartados; y a pesar de todo el horror que había llenado su sala de estar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había echado de menos ese magnífico color que en épocas pasadas tiñó sus manos innumerables veces.

Pero ese no era el momento de dejarse llevar por la sed de sangre, que había mantenido enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser durante los últimos trece años. Debía enfrentar a la criatura que acababa de pintar su mundo de rojo, pues todos sus instintos gritaban para que derramara la sangre de la bestia antes de que ésta le arrebatara lo que más amaba en esta vida: su adorado hermano menor.

Dejó que sus sentidos le guiasen hasta su presa. El terror y la furia se apoderaron de su corazón en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su mayor tesoro se encontraba junto a la abominación.

En su desesperación, fue incapaz de recordar que la criatura no debería de haber sido capaz de atravesar las barreras que rodeaban su hogar sin ayuda interna, y terminó, por su descuido, entrando en la boca del lobo.

La imagen que se encontró una vez dentro, hizo que su corazón dejase de latir por unos instantes y se llenase de pánico.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos abiertos como platos, se encontraba su otra mitad, su querido hermano gemelo, en brazos de la abominación que acababa de hacer pedazos su mundo; y lo que le había atestado ese terrible golpe a su ser, fue la mirada de absoluta adoración dirigida hacia la criatura en ese pare de amatistas idénticas a las suyas.

- ¿Ichi… ru…?

- Ey, niisan. ¿Estás disfrutando de mi regalo?- la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedicó el menor consiguió que toda la rabia que había sentido al ver los restos de sus padres se apagase.

Como si un rayo hubiera iluminado todos los rincones de su mente, cada uno de los detalles que hasta ahora había ignorado tomaron sentido.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Ichiru?- preguntó con voz trémula.

La pregunta pareció ser el detonante de algo que no había visto nunca en su hermano pequeño, y lo que él mismo había sentido hasta hacia unos momentos ahora aparecía reflejado en el rostro de su doble.

- ¿¡Por qué!?- le gritó enfurecido- ¿¡te atreves a preguntarme por qué!? ¡Tú, que siempre has sido el preferido de todos, al que consideran un genio con las armas y con poder suficiente para rivalizar con los adultos, no sabes lo que se siente por ser tragado por tu sombra! ¡NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE AL SER ABANDONADO POR TODOS!- la rabia y el dolor en su voz fueron el golpe final para su corazón; y lo peor era que no podía reprochárselo, pues él mismo estuvo en esa posición hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida.

- Ya es suficiente, Ichiru- la bestia disfrazada de mujer abrazó con más fuerza al joven de cabellos plateados, susurrando palabras cariñosas en su oído; pero lo que el chico no pudo ver fue el brillo maquiavélico en los ojos rojos de la criatura. Sólo el mayor de los hermanos había sido testigo de ello.

- ¿Por qué no podías esperar un poco más, otouto?- murmuró de forma lastimera a su reflejo.

- ¿¡Para qué, para que me enviaran lejos sin memoria alguna de quién y qué soy realmente!?- escupió Ichiru con amargura a su gemelo.

Algo pareció clicar en la mente del mayor, una conversación hacia unos cuantos meses, en la cual había plantado cara a sus padres por primera vez. Pero había algo que no cuadraba; si de verdad había escuchado esa conversación, ¿por qué…

- No te quedaste hasta el final- no fue una pregunta lo que escapó de sus labios, sino una afirmación.

Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron como platos ante lo que implicaban las palabras de su igual.

- ¿Lo sabías?- el tono en que había sido hecha esa pregunta le dio esperanzas; todavía quedaba algo que salvar en Ichiru.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía- habló la abominación con voz venenosamente dulce- después de todo, fue él quien te quitó lo que por derecho te pertenece.

No pudo negar las palabras de la bestia, pues a pesar de ser dichas con la intención de sembrar discordia entre los hermanos, eran completamente ciertas. Puesto que fue la energía inconscientemente tomada de su otra mitad lo que permitió anclar su espíritu a su nuevo cuerpo; pues este no hubiera soportado la unión forzosa con un alma tan antigua y poderosa de otra forma.

Durante diez años había crecido creyendo ser un humano más, pero su poder fue liberándose poco a poco de sus ataduras, y con él, sus recuerdos. Desde el momento en que todo su poder volvió a estar bajo su control, ya no necesitó el de Ichiru para mantenerse anclado a su cuerpo mortal; y decidió que ya era hora de devolver lo que había tomado prestado.

- ¿Por qué no podías haberte esperado hasta el final, hermano?- le preguntó con desesperación, tratando de no derramar lagrimas por la muerte innecesaria de sus padres.

- ¿Y qué hubiera cambiado el que me quedara, hermano?- le devolvió la pregunta- solamente que mi odio hacia ti sería mil veces más profundo.

La criatura ya se estaba armando de esperar, y decidió que ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

A una velocidad que a duras penas pudieron seguir, la abominación tenía entre sus ensangrentados brazos al mayor de los gemelos, y en un fluido movimiento hincó sus afilados colmillos en el pálido y tierno cuello de su presa, dejando fluir su ponzoña por las venas del joven cazador.

Mas las cosas no terminaron como tenía planeado; nada más el primer sorbo de sangre bajó por sus garganta, un terrible calor se propagó por sus venas. Sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro, era como si fuego líquido estuviera fluyendo por todo su ser, quemando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

El grito de dolor que abandonó sus rojos labios rayaba en lo inhumano, y en sus intentos por apagar el fuego en su interior, terminó soltando a su presa.

Ichiru se apresuró a llegar junto a la monstruosidad, arrodillándose a su lado para tomar el cuerpo caído de la bestia entre sus delicados brazos, mientras la abominación se retorcía de dolor.

- ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?- gritaba su hermano, desesperándose al ver como el estado en que se encontraba su adorada asesina empeoraba.

- Yo no he hecho nada- le respondió; indiferente ante al sufrimiento de la criatura, actuando como si la situación desarrollándose a sus pies fuera algo común y ni siquiera mereciera su atención- ella no debería de haberse metido donde no la llamaban. No tengo la culpa de que sea incapaz de soportar el contacto con mi sangre.

Por la expresión en el rostro de su gemelo, Ichiru no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, y tampoco parecía estar muy consciente de ellas, pues su atención estaba centrada en la criatura retorciéndose de dolor en su regazo. Esa preocupación fue un golpe más duro para él que las palabras de su otra mitad, ya que podía entender cómo se sentía el ser eclipsado por la persona que debería de estar siempre a tu lado, siendo tu igual y no el recipiente de tu odio.

Ignorando a la bestia, se acercó a la única familia que le quedaba y le tomó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste hasta el final?- volvió a preguntar, sin esperara realmente una respuesta- si lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras enterado de que les convencí de que me dieran la oportunidad de devolverte lo que te quité.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- gritó incrédulo el menor- si eso fuera tan fácil hace años que lo hubiera intentado. ¡No sigas mintiendo! No vas a conseguir que te perdone. Te odia más que a nadie en este mundo.

- Si que se puede hacer- siguió hablando, ahora con voz monótona y sin vida en los ojos- pero es peligroso, y las posibilidades de sobrevivir son muy pocas. Si tu cuerpo no es capaz de absorber todo el poder que se transmite gracias al ritual, la presión que ejercerá sobre ti hará reventar tu sistema circulatorio, causándote una muerte increíblemente dolorosa- el horror reflejado en los ojos de Ichiru hizo que su corazón se estremeciese, mas no logró que su determinación flaqueara- estaba esperando a que se dieran las condiciones en que el ritual tendría más probabilidades de éxito, pero veo que ya no va a ser necesario.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos, tan sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de dolor de la aberración, que parecía estar recuperándose muy poco a poco. Dispuesto a no dejar que la traición de su hermano le hiciera aun más daño de lo que ya lo había hecho, desterró el odio que empezaba a corroer su alma; ya una vez dejó que éste le controlase, y no volvería a repetir el mismo error de nuevo. Esta vez sería él quien lo dejaría todo sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Aun deseas recuperar tu poder, traidor?- tenía que ser cruel, o sería incapaz de hacer lo que debía.

El nuevo título que acababa de otorgarle logró mover algo en el interior de Ichiru, mas eso no evitó que sus celos le cegasen y terminó asintiendo con determinación.

- Pues que así sea.

Con un movimiento brusco, tomó el rostro de su otra mitad entre sus manos y empezó a recitar una letanía en un idioma desconocido para el menor.

- חזרה את מה שנגנב**, **ומחזיר אותו לא נעשה שימוש**. **מהגוף שלי לשלך בלי לדעת מה נתן לי**, **הנה להחזיר- nada más la última sílaba fue pronunciada, el mayor de los gemelos juntó sus labios con los de su doble.

-X-

Ichiru no tuvo tiempo de registrar que estaba siendo besado por su propio hermano, pues su mente había quedado nublada por el increíble flujo de poder que estaba entrando en su cuerpo desde el lugar donde ambos gemelos estaban conectados.

El menor no había probado una gota de alcohol en su vida, pero suponía que lo que estaba sintiendo era parecido a estar borracho. Borracho de poder. No cría que existiera una forma mejor para describir lo que le estaba pasando; y deseaba más, mucho más, no quería que esa conexión terminara nunca. Haría cualquier cosa para seguir disfrutando de esa deliciosa corriente de poder; disfrutando del extraño sentimiento que le causaba estar entre los brazos de su hermano.

Tan perdido estaba en su mundo de nuevas sensaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su gemelo le había dejado en una esquina de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia la bestia que había hecho pedazos su mundo. Con los ojos llameantes y el cuerpo tenso como un arco, extendió una de sus manos en dirección a ella y la tomó por el cuello, levantándola con una fuerza que ningún niño de trece años debería poseer, hasta tener a la criatura cara a cara.

- Si sobrevives, espero que las cicatrices te atormente hasta el fin de tus días.

Lo último que Ichiru vio antes de perder el sentido fue como su hermano y su querida Shizuka-sama eran envueltos en llamas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ok, se que este capítulo os habrá muy raro y os estaréis preguntando que me tomé antes de escribirlo XD, que sepáis que está escrito así por una razón muy importante: os he dejado varias pistas en este capítulo para que las vayáis juntando durante los cuatro o cinco siguientes (si es que para entonces seguís queriendo saber de qué va la cosa) y cuando esos capítulos pasen os pediré que votéis entre dos personajes; la idea es que lo hagáis dependiendo de las conclusiones a las que habéis llegado, no porque preferís a uno por encima del otro… espero que esto nos os de demasiados dolores de cabeza.

Por una vez no os voy a dejar notas, sólo un comentario bastante largo: la muerte de su amante ha vuelto completamente loca a Shizuka, así que no os enfadéis con ella por como se ha comportado ya que no es realmente consciente de ello, y el por qué en ningún momento me he referido a ella como "vampiro" lo sabréis a su tiempo; sobre Ichiru, pronto descubriréis de que va la cosa, luego no contestaré preguntas sobre su comportamiento en este capítulo, sólo decir que él es uno de los tres protagonistas de esta historia; y finalmente, Zero (si, era él aunque no lo parezca), casi todo el capitulo está narrado desde su punto de vista, por lo que os habrá resultado más difícil de comprender que la parte narrada desde el punto de vista de Ichiru, como ya he dicho, todo tiene su explicación y es precisamente lo que está pasando con Zero lo que hará que las cosas cambien hasta el punto en que no vais a reconocer casi nada del canon de VK (no sabéis las ganas que tenia de cargármelo por completo en lugar de sólo retocarlo un poco, como he hecho en otros fics).

Si os interesa, lo que dice Zero durante el ritual improvisado es una burda traducción en hebreo de "Regresa lo que fue robado; devuelve lo que no es usado. De mi cuerpo al tuyo; aquello que sin saber me entregaste, aquí restituyo". No es nada del otro mundo, tenía que inventarme un hechizo y esto es lo que ha salido; no os burléis mucho han pasado años desde la última vez que traté de componer algo que rime.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	2. El tiempo vuela

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2.- El tiempo vuela.**

Veinte años desde la última Rebelión, diez de los cuales se había pasado en coma, y nada parecía haber cambiado. Aunque esa aparente falta de cambios no era lo que llevaba un tiempo quitándole el sueño.

Durante esa década, solamente dos eventos habían alterado la monotonía en que ha había sumido su existencia en Atziluth (después de la victoria de los rebeldes y la subsecuente desaparición del Creador); y aunque los dos le afectaban directamente, sólo uno de ellos era el causante de su insomnio.

Nada más despertar, el regreso de Gabriel al Paraíso fue lo único en lo que podía pensar (para disgusto de su amada Barbiel); pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esta vez era realmente Gabriel, y no Sara, quien ocupaba el cuerpo del Arcángel del Agua (1). Cuando asimiló que la joven que le había ayudado a superar el trauma causado por la traición de Belial (y su aversión por las mujeres) ya no existía, se dejó llevar por la tristeza hasta el punto en que no registró que una parte importante de su rutina diaria, establecida milenios antes de su primer encuentro con Sara, había desaparecido.

Cuando logró superar la perdida de la joven, por fin pareció recordar que le debía una disculpa a su mejor amigo por haberle dejado tirado (aunque realmente no lo hizo por voluntad propia). Pero Miguel no aparecía por ninguna parte y nadie parecía saber donde estaba. Finalmente decidió preguntárselo a Camael, el segundo al mando del pelirrojo, y lo que este le reveló le afectó más profundamente que el saber que nunca más volvería a ver a Sara.

Pues sentado en su trono, inmóvil como una estatua y con la mirada vacía, se encontraba el Comandante de las Huestes Celestiales, Príncipe de la Luz, Arcángel del Fuego y Jefe de los Poderes (2).

El estado en que se encontraba su amigo le recordó al tiempo en que Gabriel se encontraba encerrada en el Jardín del Agua: un cascarón vacío; pues su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y nadie había sido capaz de encontrarla. Según lo que Camael le había confesado, fue el propio Miguel quien decidió abandonar Atziluth unos años después de que él se sumiera en su sueño regenerativo.

Por lo visto, con su "desaparición" (sin saberlo ni quererlo) cercenó el único lazo que aun mantenía a Miguel en el Cielo; así que el alocado pelirrojo había decidido que estaba harto de todo y de todos, y que ya era hora de comenzar una nueva vida bajo sus propias leyes (y pobre de aquel que se metiera en su camino) (3).

Ni siquiera su bella esposa, Barbiel (4), había conseguido aliviar la culpa que le carcomía. Después de todo, Miguel había sido el único que le siguió tratando como un amigo tras lo ocurrido con Belial, y eso jamás lo olvidaría (las probabilidades de que el denso Comandante no se hubiera enterado de lo ocurrido eran altas, pero él tendía a no tomarlas en cuenta) (5). Por ello nunca perdonaría a quienquiera que le hiciera daño a su amigo (¡maldito seas, Lucifel!), ni siquiera si esa persona era él mismo (6).

Dejando a Barbiel dormida en la habitación que compartían, decidió ir a su oficina para no molestar a su pareja, ya que tenía toda la intención de terminar con el paquete de cigarrillos que había escondido allí (ah, las ventajas de ser el Ángel de la Curación…).

Durante las siguientes dos horas se dedicó a pensar que hacer sobre la desaparición de Miguel. Podía entender al otro ángel; después de todo, solamente su relación con Barbiel impedía que abandonara sus obligaciones para ir en busca de su mejor amigo. Quería asegurarse de que el pelirrojo estaba bien, pero dejar a su pareja sola no entraba en sus planes. Tal vez, si ella aceptaba irse con él…

- Veo que no has dejado ese vicio asqueroso, Rafael- la voz que acababa de escuchar le era desconocida, pero esa forma de hablar y pronunciar su nombre…

- ¿Mika-chan (7)?- logró murmurar, sorprendido por la inesperada visita.

- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Rafael no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Miguel estaba en casa.

-X-

_Cuatro años después._

- ¡Ichiru, llegas tarde!- le gritó su hermana adoptiva, Yuki Cross, reprendiéndole por llegar quince minutos después de la hora que habían acordado (8)- tienes suerte de que hayan llamado para avisar que no llegarían a tiempo. Parece que su avión se ha retrasado.

- _"Mierda"_- y él que esperaba poder librarse si perdía el tiempo cuidando de Lily. Realmente ese no era su día.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor cuando llegaba esa fecha.

Primero había pasado una mala noche por culpa de sus pesadillas; luego había llegado tarde a clase, ganándose una reprimenda cortesía del profesor de turno (y de Yuki en el descanso); durante el cambio de clase Aido les dio problemas otra vez, causando que Kuran interviniese, lo que hizo que él se viera obligado a interactuar con el vampiro sangre pura más de lo que deseaba admitir; y, para colmo, Cross le soltaba de sopetón que esa noche tenían que recibir al nuevo medico que se encargaría de la enfermería de la Clase Diurna.

Eso último no sería un problema, si no fuera porque el hombre se iba a traer a su familia. Según lo que les había explicado el director chiflado, esa fue la única condición que le puso. Por lo visto su mujer era enfermera y sería su ayudante en la academia; pero eso a él le daba igual, lo que realmente le molestaba era que con el matrimonio llegaría un chico de su edad, y la única habitación con una cama libre en los Dormitorios Sol era la suya (estuvo tentado de decirle que mandaran al nuevo estudiante a los Dormitorios Luna, pero allí se lo comerían vivo…literalmente) (9).

Parecía una tontería que algo así le molestara, después de todo estaban en un internado y compartir habitación era la norma general en la academia (che, jodido Kuran, valiéndose de su estatus para tener una habitación individual), mas él era un caso especial. Sólo existía una persona con la que compartiría habitación voluntariamente, pero esa persona había desaparecido hacia cuatro años justos esa noche y parecía no tener intenciones de regresar pronto a su lado… si es que seguía con vida.

Rápidamente suprimió ese pensamiento.

Cuando se acercaba esa fecha siempre terminaba pensando en aquella noche nevada, en como se había dejado llevar por sus celos y había permitido que esa mujer retorciera lo que sentía por su hermano, hasta el punto que ni siquiera él era capaz de reconocerse en la persona que había traicionado a su familia.

Aun podía recordar la expresión llena de devastación que había aparecido en el rostro de Zero cuando entendió que les había vendido; recordaba perfectamente cómo la luz en los ojos de su gemelo se fue apagando con cada uno de sus reclamos; seguía viendo cómo, poco a poco, cualquier vestigio de su amable y cariñoso hermano mayor desaparecía detrás de una impenetrable máscara de frialdad que le permitió ver, por primera vez, por qué los adultos consideraban a su niisan un prodigio en el arte de matar (lo que causó que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda, y una emoción que se negaba a nombrar revoloteara en sus entrañas) (10); era incapaz de olvidar cómo algo en su interior se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Zero le llamó "traidor".

Porque eso era, un traidor. Aunque no sentía remordimiento alguno por su papel en el asesinato de sus progenitores (era incapaz de considerar a esos dos como sus padres, después de todo ellos le traicionaron primero), nunca se perdonaría por lo que le había hecho a su otra mitad.

Por culpa de sus inseguridades y de las palabras cargadas de veneno de esa sanguijuela, había perdido a la persona que más amaba (y que más le amaba) en este cruel mundo; pero no fue hasta que consiguió lo que creía que deseaba, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su gemelo significaba para él.

Lo que sea que Zero hizo para devolverle el poder que le quitó antes de nacer, le había dejado postrado en una cama de hospital durante seis meses. Ese medio año fue el peor de toda su vida, pues no sólo tuvo que lidiar con terribles dolores recorriendo su cuerpo diariamente, sino que se vio asediado por espantosas pesadillas llenas de horribles batallas sangrientas en las que siempre acababa cubierto en las entrañas de sus enemigos, y lo peor de todo era que en todas y cada una de esas visiones infernales terminaba con las manos bañadas en la sangre de su hermano gemelo (11) (a veces pensaba que habría sido mejor si su sistema circulatorio hubiera explotado, tal como su niisan le había dicho, a seguir sufriendo esa tortura).

Por lo visto, tanto el dolor como las pesadillas fueron efectos secundarios causados por el uso del extraño ritual bajo condiciones erróneas. Aunque no quiso reconocerlo durante los meses que tardó en recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros, tuvo que admitir que su reflejo tenía razón: no estaba preparado para recuperar lo que había perdido y había pagado por ello con un año entero de su vida (12). El único lado bueno de todo ese embrollo era que su cuerpo había dejado de ser débil y enfermizo (¡faltaría más!).

Cuando por fin le dieron el alta, Touga Yagari había ido a recogerle para llevarle a la residencia del director. Según lo que su maestro le había contado, durante los doce meses que pasó en el hospital, la Asociación fue incapaz de descubrir qué, exactamente, había pasado la noche del ataque a su familia, ya que el único testigo de lo ocurrido se pasaba el tiempo delirando. Todo lo que tenían eran conjeturas, luego decidieron que, si mejoraba, su custodia pasaría a manos de Kaien Cross y que seguiría entrenando bajo la tutela de Yagari una vez fuera interrogado.

Dicha interrogación fue un proceso tedioso, pero tergiversando los hechos se había librado del castigo que hubiera recibido si se descubría su traición (13). El presidente decidió no poner a Yagari al mando de la investigación porque (según el dichoso pavo real) estaba "sentimentalmente involucrado", así que estaba convencido de que nunca se enterarían de la verdad (idiotas, su maestro le habría calado nada más abrir la boca si hubiera sido el encargado de interrogarle… meh, mejor para él).

Según la versión que se había tragado el perro de la Asociación, Shizuka Hio asesinó al matrimonio Kiryuu para vengar la muerte de su amante, y cuando trató de hacer lo mismo con los hijos de la pareja, Zero había usado un hechizo desconocido (al menos esa parte era real) que causó una potente explosión que termino cobrándose la vida de la sangre pura; los investigadores llegaron a la conclusión de que su niisan había muerto protegiéndole, y que su tiempo en el hospital se debía a una combinación del trauma causado por la tragedia que había sufrido y los efectos secundarios del hechizo usado por su gemelo (eso último era lo único que habían acertado; como había dicho antes: idiotas).

Por su propio bien les dejó creer lo que quisieran, sólo él y su hermano sabían lo que realmente había pasado esa noche, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer sacarles de su error. Hablaba en plural, porque se negaba a aceptar que su otra mitad había muerto junto a la bestia chupasangre; no, algo en su interior le decía que Zero estaba vivo y que volverían a encontrarse tarde o temprano (14). Y cuando lo hicieran, no sólo quería disculparse por el daño que le había causado; también tenía algo muy importante que confesarle…

- ¡Ya están aquí!- el grito emocionado de Yuki le sacó de sus funestos pensamientos, consiguiendo que levantase la vista justo en el instante en que un taxi se detenía frente a las puertas de la academia.

Del lado del copiloto bajó un hombre bastante joven, vestido impecablemente en un elegante traje blanco. El recién llegado era alto y atractivo, el pelo rubio que pasaba de sus hombros y los ojos de un tono azul gélido dejaban claro que no era japonés (cazadores y vampiros no entraban dentro de los estereotipos propios de cada país por cuestiones de genética sobrenatural); y lo mismo podía decirse de la hermosa mujer a la que acababa de ayudar a salir del vehículo, aunque ella tenía los ojos de un intrigante color gris y su melena, algo más corta que la de su acompañante, era de un tono marrón acaramelado. Ella llevaba un discreto y favorecedor vestido de un bonito azul celeste, con zapatos de tacón alto a juego. Viéndoles juntos, los dos estudiantes no pudieron evitar pensar que parecían un par de supermodelos como los que salían en las revistas europeas (o un par de vampiros, pero enseguida descartó ese pensamiento; si ese fuera el caso sus sentidos hubieran reaccionado a la presencia de nuevas sanguijuelas).

- ¿Doctor Azarov (15)?- la joven castaña llamó para asegurarse de que en verdad fuesen los invitados que estaban esperando (y no era de extrañar, ese tipo tenía más pinta de host que de médico).

- ¿Si?- la profunda voz del rubio logró que los dos prefectos se estremeciesen y que Yuki se sonrojase (sólo ella, ni muerto admitiría que el también lo había hecho). El cómo una persona podía imbuir una sola sílaba con tanta sensualidad era un misterio para ellos.

- El director nos ha enviado para guiarles hasta su despacho- por una vez, estaba impresionado con la aparente seriedad de su "hermanita" (era un milagro que no hubiera tartamudeado ni una sola vez).

El extranjero se limitó a asentir antes de girarse en dirección al taxi y ponerse a gritar en un idioma que desconocían (16), dejando a los dos guardianes sorprendidos; pero antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto, una nueva voz respondió en la misma lengua desde el interior de vehículo, causando que el rubio gritase otra vez.

Una risa cristalina les sacó de su estado de confusión. Mientras habían estado distraídos, la mujer se había acercado a ellos.

- No les prestéis mucha atención, esos dos siempre están igual- su japonés estaba marcado con un leve acento que le daba un tono exótico a su dulce voz (¿qué tenían esos extranjeros que hasta sus voces parecían perfectas?)- y a pesar de lo mucho que pelean, no encontrareis mejores amigos.

Esa descripción le recordaba a la extraña relación que existía entre el director y su maestro. Tan distraído estaba haciendo comparaciones, que casi no captó la exclamación de sorpresa de Yuki. Cuando vio que había sorprendido a su amiga de la infancia, se quedó sin aliento.

Alto y con una constitución física parecida a la suya, el más joven de los Azarov por fin se había decidido a bajar del taxi. Vestido completamente de negro con unos ajustadísimos pantalones de cuero, metidos dentro de unas botas de combate del mismo material, y una camisa de seda con sólo un botón abrochado; el adolescente era el polo opuesto del matrimonio en cuanto a moda se trataba; pero su forma de vestir no era lo único en él que conseguía llamar la atención. Después de todo, no había ningún estudiante en la academia con el pelo de un tono rojo sangre tan brillante como el del joven de ojos dorados (y no era ese un color inusual)… o con un dragón tatuado desde la mejilla izquierda, bajando por su esbelto cuello, hasta perderse en algún punto de su pecho oculto tras la camisa; por no hablar de la multitud de piercings que brillaban en sus orejas, o del collar de perro que llevaba puesto.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado fijamente y levantó la cabeza para buscar los culpables. Por su expresión enfadada, no le hizo mucha gracia ser el blanco de las miradas de los prefectos, y lo demostró sin tapujos.

- ¿¡Qué coño estáis mirando!?- (¡maldición!) Su trabajo iba a complicarse con la llegada del nuevo estudiante; ¡joder, si su apariencia no volvía locas a las chicas de la Clase Diurna, esa voz ronca seguro que lo haría!

Lo que quedaba de curso iba a ser una tortura.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os habréis dado cuenta de que aparecen muchos paréntesis llenos de información, eso se supone que es lo que realmente piensa el personaje que está "narrando" esa parte de la historia, es este caso han sido Rafael e Ichiru (a partir del próximo dejaré que adivinéis vosotros desde que ponto de vista están escritos). Los números que hay entre paréntesis son mis notas, eso no ha cambiado. Recomiendo que las leáis si no habéis leído AS o sólo habéis visto los ovas, puede que haya algunas referencias o personajes que no entendáis del todo, y mis notas os ayudarán un poco aunque sólo explicaré lo que no desvele la trama de este fic, el punto ocho es especialmente importante; aunque si tenéis alguna duda podéis preguntármelo y si puedo os lo explicaré. Por si acaso, os recuerdo que aquí hay SPOILERS…

1.- Esto es una de las cosas que no puedo explicar del todo, por ahora sólo voy a decir que el alma de Sara ha regresado a su cuerpo original con Gabriel estando al mando. Así que lo siento por sus fans, pero no Sara en este fic (tampoco esperéis mucho sobre Gabriel más allá de comentarios o algún que otro flash back).

2.- No es broma, todos estos títulos son suyos y me pareció entretenido ponerlos XD

3.- En canon Miguel le promete a Rafael que esperará a que despierte (para continuar con su pelea), pero aquí no lo hace, sino no habría historia XP.

4.- Esta pareja es canon, Rafael se da cuenta que está enamorado de su fiel ayudante y que ella le corresponde. Barbiel casi muere protegiéndole y él queda en coma al usar todo el poder que le queda para salvarla.

5 y 6.- Esto también es canon, aunque Rafael no lo dice exactamente con estas palabras.

7.- Dependiendo de la traducción, Rafael llama a Miguel "Miguelito" o "Mika(-chan)", a mi me parece más adorable la segunda opción así que el pobre va a quedarse con ese apodo ^o^

8.- No esperéis mucho canon por parte de VK, porque he decidido cargármelo casa por completo… no sabéis la de tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacerlo (¿lo he dicho ya?). El único canon es el de AS con unos diminutos cambios (como el del punto 3); para que os centréis (y como cuenta Rafa al principio del cap.) la historia empieza unos veinte años después del final de AS, y todo lo que se ve en los recuerdos de Kaname (unos 10000 años antes de esta historia) pasa en algún punto entre la rebelión de Lucifer y la de Alexiel. Espero que esto os ayude a ubicaros mejor en este fic.

9.- Si él supiera…

10.- Malpensad y acertareis…

11.- Premio para quien adivine por qué tiene esas pesadillas.

12.- Algo tenía que hacer para que estuviera en la misma clase que Yuki, porque me resulta imposible imaginarme a Ichiru aceptando quedarse en un curso que no es el que le toca por querer protegerla.

13.- Tampoco le veo confesando que él tiene la culpa, después de todo Ichiru siempre me ha parecido el más egoísta de los dos Kiryuu.

14.- Recordad esto porque es importante.

15.- Este es un apellido ruso real, por si alguien cree que me lo he inventado.

16.- Ya os digo que es ruso; pero como no tengo ni idea, todo lo que salga en ese idioma vendrá directamente del traductor de google. Correcciones son bienvenidas.

Esto es todo por ahora, entre hoy y mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo de Vampire Kingdom. No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar después de estos dos capítulos porque mis exámenes finales están a menos de dos meses, y si le añado las presentaciones de los trabajos, no creo que vaya a tener tiempo para escribir mucho.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	3. ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Cross!

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni AS, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(nº) = notas de la autora.

(Blah, blah) = comentarios del personaje (1).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**3.- ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Cross!**

Viendo a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida discutiendo como niños pequeños, cosa que llevaban haciendo desde antes de conocerla a ella, la llenaba de alegría. Puede que pareciera extraño alegrarse de que pelearan, pero comparadas con la depresión en la que se había sumido su marido desde que descubrió que el pelirrojo se había fugado, esas peleas tontas eran música para sus oídos (aunque en el fondo siempre le habían parecido divertidas).

Los últimos cuatro años habían sido los mejores de su larga vida. No sólo Rafael había vuelto a ser el hombre del que se enamoró tantos siglos antes (tendencias mujeriegas aparte), sino que había llegado a conocer a Miguel fuera de su papel como Comandante o simplemente como un visitante frecuente del despacho del rubio, y terminó por considerar al pelirrojo como a un hermano pequeño (que en realidad él hubiera nacido unos siglos antes que ella, carecía de importancia para los dos).

Por lo visto, los años que había pasado en Assiah le habían hecho madurar hasta el punto en que era capaz de controlar su mal carácter… la mayor parte del tiempo (y vaya sorpresa se llevó la gran mayoría de los ángeles que le conocían personalmente, ¡todos pensaron que estaba poseído!, mas pronto consiguieron hacerle enfadar y las cosas terminaron saltando por los aires… literalmente hablando). Pero algo también le había afectado de forma negativa, ya que se había vuelto propenso a pasar temporadas, siempre durante la misma época del año, aislado y su humor empeoraba hasta niveles nunca vistos si era interrumpido durante su autoimpuesto exilio; de ahí que estuviese tan borde ese día, puesto que su llegada a Japón había coincidido con esa fecha.

Fue eso lo que impulsó a Rafael a venir al mundo humano, la posibilidad de solucionar lo que fuera que hubiera dejado pendiente el volátil arcángel, o al menos conseguir que lo superase (aunque teniendo en cuenta que aun no había superado la traición de Lucifel, lo veía bastante complicado), y ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su marido.

El pelirrojo rara vez hablaba de su estancia en la Tierra, luego les había costado horrores (y grandes cantidades de dinero en reparaciones) sacarle lo poco que sabían. Ambos estaban convencidos de que si su amigo no se enfrentaba pronto a sus problemas las cosas terminarían pareciéndose a la situación con Lucifer, y eso era algo que preferirían evitar; por no hablar de la inmensurable curiosidad que les provocaba el nuevo Miguel, pues este estaba mucho más centrado en las muchas responsabilidades que sus numerosos títulos acarreaban, y no tanto en la próxima batalla que pudiera encontrar (aunque su desmesurada sed de sangre y pelea seguía siendo la misma de siempre, ahora era capaz de contralarse muchísimo mejor… siempre y cuando no le hicieran enfadar, porque entonces el número de cadáveres carbonizados aumentaba de forma preocupante).

A pesar de lo mucho que Mika había despotricado, se notaba que no estaba del todo en contra de regresar (después de todo, no habían sido reducidos a cenizas… todavía).

- ¡Cariño, Mika, dejad de discutir o nos marcharemos sin vosotros!- habiendo llamado la atención del dúo, se giró hacia los dos estudiantes que su nuevo jefe había mandado como escolta- ¿podéis indicarnos el camino hasta el despacho del director, por favor?

- ¡Por supuesto!- respondió la chica con entusiasmo, y haciendo gestos les indicó que la siguieran.

El trayecto hacia el despacho fue algo (léase bastante) tenso, cosa que la pequeña castaña trató de disipar señalando las zonas de interés de la Academia (no que hubiese muchas, después de todo estaban en una escuela) y dando una breve explicación sobre ellas; mas la única que parecía estar prestando atención era ella, ya que Rafael no le quitaba los ojos de encima al pelirrojo, mientras Miguel se dedicaba a ignorar al rubio de forma descaradamente obvia.

Ella podía entender el por qué de la actitud sobreprotectora de su marido, pues la apariencia del chico que flanqueaba a la castaña les había tomado por sorpresa (lo que no era fácil de conseguir, ya que eran soldados primero y todo lo demás después), y su aura… había algo en ella que les resultaba muy familiar (demasiado para ser casualidad), pero no entendía como eso podía ser posible. Mika tenía muchas cosas que explicar (y si no lo hacía pronto, las cosas iban a ponerse feas… pará él, claro está).

Su guía se detuvo frente a una puerta antes de llamar. Una voz masculina respondió desde dentro, dándoles permiso para entrar. Una vez dentro, el hombre rubio (nada mal, pero su Rafael era aun más guapo) que les recibió le pidió que se sentasen.

Su pareja y ella accedieron sin problemas, pero Miguel decidió quedarse junto a la puerta; cosa que le hizo gracia, porque el otro joven terminó haciendo lo mismo y con una pose parecida a la suya (algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas-que-Mika-va-a-explicar-sí-o-sí).

- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde academia!- el entusiasmo del hombre de gafas les tomó por sorpresa a todos (dos veces en una noche no era buena señal)- mi nombre es Kaien Cross y soy el director de esta maravillosa escuela. Los dos encantadores estudiantes que os han traído hasta aquí son miembros del Comité Disciplinario y mis adorables hijitos, Ichiru Kiryuu y Yuki Cross…

- Puede que me acogieras hace tres años, pero no recuerdo haberme convertido en tu hijo- le cortó con tono seco el recién nombrado Ichiru.

La escena que siguió a esas palabras parecía sacada de un circo, y dejó a los recién llegados sin habla, pues nunca habían visto a un adulto actuar de la forma que Cross lo estaba haciendo (y eso ya era decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de bichos raros con los que se habían cruzado durante sus largas vidas), y mucho menos la "delicada" forma en que los dos prefectos se encargaron de "tranquilizarle" (2).

Lo que los tres humanos no vieron, mas Rafael y ella captaron con incredulidad, fue la diminuta sonrisa nostálgica que se había formado en los labios de Miguel. El pelirrojo rara vez sonreía de esa forma tan dulce (sus sonrisas tendían a ser bobas, traviesas o destilaban su sed de sangre), ni siquiera antes de la última Rebelión; luego esa era una prueba más de cómo su vida en Assiah le había cambiado.

El brillo en los ojos azules de Rafael hizo que le entrasen ganas de darle una colleja (o más) a su rubio marido. Desde que Miguel había regresado a sus vidas, el médico se había vuelto extremadamente sobreprotector en cuanto al pelirrojo se trataba. El Líder de las Virtudes (y no era eso una ironía) podía considerarse afortunado de que su esposa estuviera completamente convencida de su heterosexualidad (y que la situación le pareciera divertida), ya que no le gustarían las consecuencias si trataba de seducir a su "hermanito" o se le ocurría ponerle los cuernos a su esposa.

Pero la situación había llegado a tales extremos que Mika y ella estaban empezando a exasperarse, pues Rafael actuaba como un padre celoso tratando de proteger la castidad de su hija (se estremecía al pensar cómo serían las cosas si llegaban a tener hijos), y esa forma de actuar (que por suerte sólo salía a la luz cuando alguien se interesaba románticamente en el pelirrojo) sacaba de quicio a Miguel, lo que hacía que se volviera más arisco que de costumbre (y si, era posible, por muy difícil o terrorífico que resulte de imaginar).

Por lo visto, ella no había sido la única en reconocer el significado detrás de esa mirada azulina, porque el mal humor del de ojos dorados estaba siendo reflejado en el gradual aumento de la temperatura dentro de la oficina. Si no hacían algo pronto, el pelirrojo sería expulsado por prenderle fuego al despacho del director… sin haber empezado las clases siquiera. Seguro que eso sería un nuevo record.

- Director,- interrumpió ella con voz firme, tratando de evitar una catástrofe (después de todo, la combinación de los poderes de los dos arcángeles presentes era la más destructiva de entre todos los Arcángeles de los Elementos)- no quiero parecer desconsiderada, pero el viaje ha sido muy largo y los tres estamos cansados. ¿Podría ir directo al grano?

- ¡Por supuesto, mi querida dama!- le respondió él con el mismo entusiasmo del principio- Ichiru, Yuki, os presento a los nuevos miembros del personal docente: el Dr. Raphael Azarov y su esposa Bárbara, que como ya sabéis se encargarán de la enfermería de la Clase Diurna, y a Mikhail (3), vuestro nuevo compañero de clase.

- ¡Es un placer conoceros!- exclamó la joven, dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Ichiru se limitó a asentir.

- El placer es todo nuestro- era mejor si ella se encargaba de la conversación, pues con los humos que se cargaban los dos miembros de su pequeña familia, las cosas podían terminar echando chispas… literalmente.

- ¡Oh! Y Mikhail empezará a trabajar como guardián a partir de mañana- sentenció el director, como si acabara de ocurrírsele la idea (la verdad era que lo habían decidido semanas antes, lo que en parte causó la pataleta del Príncipe de la Luz, para diversión del matrimonio).

- ¿¡Qué!?- por lo visto el director no había informado a los dos prefectos de que tendrían un nuevo miembro en el Comité Disciplinario.

- Che- y Mika parecía seguir sin estar contento con sus nuevas responsabilidades.

- Pero, director, ¿y nuestra misión?- preguntó Yuki con preocupación.

- ¡Llámame papá! Y no tenéis de que preocuparos, los tres están al tanto del secreto de la Clase Nocturna.

- ¿Huh?- eso tampoco se lo esperaban.

- El director pensó que sería lo mejor para todos tener a mano personal médico con experiencia a la hora de tratar heridas de origen vampírico.

- _"Aunque, en realidad, nuestra experiencia va más allá de eso"_- pensó ella distraídamente, puesto que la había sorprendido el escuchar la respuesta de su marido. No esperaba que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para participar en la conversación de forma educada (o, al menos, no creía que lo hiciera hasta después de haber tenido una larga conversación con su pelirrojo preferido).

- ¡Exacto!- exclamó el rubio con gafas.

- Seguro que él será más útil que tu, Yuki- comentó el joven de cabellos plateados, refiriéndose al nuevo rol de Miguel.

- ¡Ey! ¡Eso es injusto, tu eres el que siempre trata de escaquearse!- se quejó ella, indignada, pero fue ignorada por su compañero.

- Mmhm, si hay algo de lo que Mika-chan puede sentirse orgulloso es de su habilidad para pelear, aunque a veces se le sube demasiado a la cabeza- antes de que los prefectos o el director pudieran responder a sus palabras, una bota (¿¡cuándo se la ha quitado!?) le dio de lleno en la cabeza con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Rafael se fuera de morros al suelo- ¡eso ha dolido, mocoso!

- ¡Que no me llames así! ¿¡Y qué cojones estás insinuando, playboy de quinta!?- vio como el rubio iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para soltar uno de sus largos (y tediosos) monólogos, y se enfureció aun más- ¡no intentes marearme con tus discursos o la próxima irá dirigida a la cabeza inútil que tienes entre las piernas!- esa amenaza consiguió que cerrase la boca de forma apresurada, pues el pelirrojo no estaba con ánimos de bromear y parecía haber perdido la paciencia más rápido que de costumbre.

El joven recogió su bota, se la puso y abandonó el despacho como alma que lleva el diablo (repetimos: y no era eso irónico); dejando el lugar sumido en un silencio incómodo.

Rafael se puso a maldecir en su lengua natal (menos mal que se suponía que venían de Rusia (4), que si no…) y ella no pudo evitar mirar a su marido con irritación. Sabía que el rubio no lo había hecho con mala intención, sino todo lo contrario, pero Miguel llevaba ya unos días con un humor de perros y Rafael acababa de empeorar las cosas.

- Ve a buscarle- le ordenó, dejándole claro con una mirada que no aceptaría un no como respuesta- ya sabes cómo se pone. Lo último que necesitamos es que termine metiéndose en problemas con los vampiros. Será mejor si lo que pasó la última vez no vuelve a repetirse (5).

La expresión que apareció en el rostro de Rafael fue suficiente para que todos los presentes entendieran que prefería que eso no volviera a suceder. Su marido asintió y, con una rápida disculpa, salió del despacho en busca del malhumorado pelirrojo.

Antes de que la situación se volviera aun más incómoda, decidió que era mejor explicar lo que acababa de pasar. Al menos la parte apta para oídos humanos.

- Siento muchísimo que hayáis tenido que ver eso- se disculpó eligiendo bien sus palabras para que estas no terminaran afectando a Miguel de forma negativa durante su estancia en la academia- pero hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Mika, así que ninguno de los dos está muy centrado. _"Al menos esto es cierto. Por desgracia, cómo murieron y qué pasó con la culpable es lo único que hemos conseguido sacarle directamente"_. Espero que podáis perdonar sus malos modales.

- No tienes por qué disculparte; es una situación comprensible- la seriedad que había adoptado Cross le hacía parecer una persona totalmente distinta, y eso logró despertar su curiosidad- se que puede parecer que soy un insensible metomentodo, pero ¿cómo murieron? ¿Y cómo terminó Mikhail a vuestro cuidado? Los dos parecéis muy jóvenes para adoptar a un chico de su edad.

El último comentario le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, si sólo él supiera…

- Mika y mi marido son miembros del mismo Clan, su relación sanguínea exacta es demasiado intrincada para explicar sin causar dolores de cabeza porque está enredada con la historia de su linaje. Nosotros preferimos explicar su relación como una de primos lejanos, es mucho más sencillo de esa forma; si terminó con nosotros fue porque Raphael y Mikhail crecieron juntos, y Mika se negó a irse a vivir con alguien que no fuera él- tenía que acordarse de informar a sus chicos de esa conversación para que los tres tuvieran el mismo "pasado" si alguien se interesaba de más en sus vidas- sobre tu otra pregunta… realmente preferiría evitar el tema, pero el odio que siente Mika hacia los vampiros es demasiado intenso para tratar de ocultarlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que…- trató de preguntar la guardiana, pero los nervios no la dejaron terminar.

- Me temo que es lo que estás pensando. Los padres de Mikhail fueron asesinados, frente a sus ojos, por vampiros- las reacciones de los humanos fueron bastante curiosas: la expresión del director se ensombreció, Ichiru desvió la mirada y Yuki, horrorizada, se llevó las manos a la boca; pero lo más curioso fue cómo el dúo padre/hija dirigió miradas de preocupación hacia el joven de cabellos plateados, quien tenía los nudillos completamente blancos de tanto apretar los puños- _"interesante."_ Os agradecería que no mencionarais esto frente a Mika; es un recuerdo muy doloroso para él, y se vuelve realmente arisco cuando alguien saca el tema.

- ¿Qué pasó con los culpables? ¿Y cómo logró escapar?- preguntó Cross con aprehensión evidente en sus palabras- un superviviente es difícil de encontrar si no hay cazadores cerca para evitar la tragedia- ese último comentario logro hacer que el de ojos violetas se estremeciese de forma casi imperceptible, mas pocas cosas se escapaban a sus excepcionales sentidos.

- Nuestra familia es muy especial, director. No somos cazavampiros, pero tampoco somos humanos normales y corrientes _"creo que esto puede considerarse el eufemismo del siglo"_- estaba segura que su afilada sonrisa irónica les había tomado por sorpresa a los tres, pero realmente no le importaba. Todos aquellos que trataran de hacer daño a sus seres queridos, se merecían lo que pudiera pasarles- y en cuanto a los culpables… digamos que Mikhail no dejó ni sus cenizas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente.

1.- Con "comentarios del personaje" me refiero al personaje en cuyo punto de vista está escrito el capítulo; a veces habrá más de uno por capítulo, pero marcaré cuando eso ocurra con **-X-**. En este caso, Barbiel es quien "nos cuenta" que está pasando. Lo hago de esta forma para poder añadir nueva información sin que los otros personajes se enteren… no sé si me he explicado bien, cualquier duda que tengáis dejádmela en un comentario y responderé en cuanto pueda.

2.- Imaginad las escenas que salen en canon, y poned a Ichiru en lugar de Zero.

3.- He elegido estos nombres para ellos porque son los que más me gustaban dentro de los que más se parecen a los nombres originales, aunque en el caso de Miguel elegí Mikhail porque me gusta más que Michael (sin ofender a nadie que se llame así).

4.- Esa es su coartada si alguien pregunta por sus acentos o el idioma que hablan cuando no quieren que les entiendan.

5.- Esto saldrá más adelante, y aunque no lo parezca es importante.

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes voy a empezar a actualizar de nuevo todos mis fics. No sé cuándo, pero al menos una vez antes de fin de mes seguro. Ya veréis la cantidad de ideas que se me han ocurrido. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios en esta historia y en todas las demás, en cuanto pueda intentaré responder.

¡Espero que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones este verano!

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


End file.
